


Cuida de mí

by Left_hand



Series: Locoism (BokuOi series) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Bokuto pierde la cabeza por Oikawa, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Ocurre en vísperas de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños que Bokuto pierde la cabeza por él. Literalmente.





	Cuida de mí

Pasa que Bokuto no deja de pensar en él desde que lo besó.

¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría loco por volver a beber de su boca o alguna toronjada como aquella, porque si no le echa un poco de azúcar al asunto acabará escaldándole la lengua? Que le partiera un rayo si lo supiera.

Pasa también que no sabe en qué momento ha llegado a su casa, ebrio de amor, empapado hasta los huesos, con la espectroscópica certeza de haber tomado entre sus brazos al chico de sus sueños (aunque no sospechara siquiera que lo fuera hasta hace un par de horas).

¿Qué habría de sospechar él? ¿Qué le haría pensar que el chico más codiciado (o vale, codicioso) del instituto se le acercaría de la nada como si todo y le ofrecería una probada del mejor dulce de canela que Bokuto pudiese imaginar jamás?

Pasa que no, él no se imaginaba siquiera que aquello pudiera suceder. Menos aún en ese su día. Sin embargo, pasa también que sí, en efecto, esos dos segundos de pisa-y-corre son de lo mejorcito que le ha pasado en sus incredibilísimos quince años de trayectoria por la vida y que ahora no se saca de la cabeza esa idea de formar una familia a su lado. A lo mejor mañana mismo deja la escuela, consigue trabajo y ¡hala!, a construir el mundo de sus sueños a su lado se ha dicho.

También pasa que piensa en todo esto mientras revolotea apurado por la casa, buscando las enormes gafas de lechuza que le realzan los atributos amarillentos. Corre y brinca, sube y baja sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no sea Oikawa y la cita a la que le ha invitado esa misma noche.

—Qué galán, ese chico lindo —es lo último que le da tiempo a carburar antes de resbalar por las escaleras y aterrizar sobre su barbilla en la planta de abajo.

Las ideas acaban desparramadas por toda la casa, escapándose en forma de “Quiero besarte de nuevo” y “Prometo hacerte feliz si te quedas a mi lado” o “Probaré de nuevo tus labios de canela, chico lindo, aunque sea lo último que haga” y muchos más. Se pegan a las paredes y revolotean por las lámparas encendidas, pues la noche ya ha caído, adhiriéndose en letras rojizas y muy llamativas al tapiz aburrido y grisáceo de los pasillos.

Bokuto observa sus ideas entre el susto y el asombro, y para evitar una mayor catástrofe se pone de pie como si lo impulsara un trampolín y rebusca en sus bolsillos por su móvil, cuando se da cuenta de que sigue viendo por debajo de un banco pese a haberse levantado ya. Es cuando pasea la vista por la habitación, confundido, que lo comprende: ha perdido la cabeza.

Literalmente, su cabeza cuadrada reposa en una esquina de la sala, a nada de la puerta de entrada. Su cuerpo, aterrado, hace un sinfín de ademanes tratando de ubicarse y encontrarla.

Bokuto está que se muere, pero opina que debe plantearse prioridades, así que grita. — _¡_ _Body,_ no podemos dejar que el chico lindo vea este desastre! ¡Primero atrapa mis pensamientos y ocúltalos!

Si tuviera la cabeza en su lugar, _Body_ haría una señal oficial de respeto a su comandante con la mano en la frente. En cambio, se apresura a seguir las órdenes de Bokuto para atrapar las pasteladas que juguetean por la casa en nombre del chico lindo que seguro no tarda en llegar.

—¡A la izquierda, _Body!_  ¡Por el florero de la abuela!

 _Body_ no recuerda a qué altura está el florero de la abuela, pero supone que no debe ser muy arriba. Así es que se precipita hacia su izquierda y, de un manotazo, lo tira contra el suelo, sin atrapar ese “No sé por qué me besaste, pero puedes hacerlo de nuevo si te place, ¿eh?” tan travieso que no se deja alcanzar.

— _¡Body!_  Déjalo, no importa, mejor vayamos por los más lentos… A ver, ¡ese de ahí!

Pero _Body_ no entiende lo que es «ahí», así que agita los brazos a su alrededor, tratando de espantar las frases más seductoras que se le enredan desde los sobacos hasta las rodillas nudosas. Se estremece de pies a… cuello… e intenta abrazarse a ellas para retenerlas con sus poderosos brazos, pero resulta que son demasiado resbaladizas para que lo logre y se le escurren entre los dedos cada vez que celebra haberlas atrapado por fin.

Bokuto se tiraría de los cabellos si pudiera.

— _¡Body,_ como te enseñé! —le grita. Pero _Body_ nunca antes ha recibido entrenamiento para atrapar Quiéremes y Abrázames así de sagaces; en toda su larga vida solamente ha aprendido a rematar balones, y dudaría de que esa información le sirviera si tuviera la cabeza para hacerlo.

No la tiene, claro está. Y como no la tiene, no se le ocurre que podría no funcionar eso de intentar rematarlas contra el suelo, por lo que uno que otro Ámame sale herido en el proceso, rebotando sin control sobre cada pared, techo y mueble que se encuentra en el camino.

El desastre deriva en la combinación de más de un “Quiero que me abraces”, que no está tan mal en comparación a los “Abrázame el Tequiero” que se forman también. Bokuto se echaría a reír de no ser porque el timbre suena en ese instante, recordándole a un canto fúnebre que marca su pronta partida.

Oh sí (o bien léase: oh no), el chico lindo por fin está ahí.

Pasa que, gracias a los nervios y a la situación, a Bokuto le llega la locura de comandar un _“¡Body,_ ocúltate!” que _Body_ acata obedientemente. O al menos lo intenta, todo hay que decirlo. En realidad, _Body_ se pone en cuclillas, se encoge en su lugar, se cubre el cuello con ambas manos y trata de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto. Bokuto observa todo el proceso desde su lugar debajo del banco, donde le llega ya un delicioso aroma a canela que le intoxica un poco los sentidos.

Al mover la mandíbula por la enorme sonrisa que le nace, Bokuto pierde el equilibrio y la cabeza se le va de lado. Sin embargo y para su fortuna, es esa la posición en la que sabe que piensa mejor. Por eso se le ocurre la nueva y mejorada idea de gritar un «¡vaaan!» en todo coqueto para que el chico lindo no desespere y termine por irse. Eso sería una tragedia, y Bokuto no puede permitirse otra tragedia más en la noche.

Al menos no en esta su noche. No en su cumpleaños. Es decir, no todos los días cumple dieciséis dulces primaveras en compañía del chico más dulce de toda la escuela, todo el vecindario, todo el continente, todo el…

—Aquí espero, Boku-chan. Solo no tardes mucho. —Y ahí está la voz más dulce de la vida, pidiéndole lo que más quisiera él en estos momentos y llamándole «Boku-chan» con ese tono de niño bueno que pone a veces. Ese tono que le catapulta una segunda sonrisa al rostro a _Boku-chan_ y que le hace fantasear.

Es ahí cuando sucede. Sucede que Bokuto y _Body_ se coordinan como nunca antes, en cuerpo y mente, con la férrea decisión de conseguir su cena ideal con su chico ideal o morir en el intento.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, listo. _Body_ se yergue, preparado. _Body_ se mentaliza, Bokuto se… corporiza, ambos dispuestos a dar todo por ganar esta pequeña lucha contra sus atolondrados pensamientos, que aún rebotaban por las paredes de la casa riéndose de ellos, burlones.

No podían permitir que eso sucediera. Esto era la guerra.

—¿Estás listo, _Body?_ Hoy vamos a patear algunos traseros oracionales…


End file.
